The beggining of a wolfs life
by Wolf-cyco-girl-so-pretty
Summary: Ptetty much says how much crap ayana and seths going throught


_**WARINING-adult language and adult contact and violence= AL, AC, V catigory-sy-fi, supernatural, romance**_

_**, angist, drama, mysteiry**_

_**Preface hi im Ayana my dad is Quileute and my mom is woven/Quileute and this is my story.**_

_**I move in WOLF LAKE**_

_**Ayana:But dad why wolf lake you know how mean and mystierious people are there you probably going there because you and mom are wolves and i'm not so you can rub it in my face huh! (dad is jacob which nickname is jake). **_

_**Jacob:No sweety u know i would never do that its just me and mommy got some **__**buisness**__** to take care of. **_

_**Ayana:yea yea i know. Mom packed up my stuff because i wouldnt even touch my bags. **_

_**I mean whats so great about WOLF LAKE when u had washington forks right here and we have the pack,grandad,friends,even vampire friends well that one guy named edward keeps on looking at me like a beautiful flower i mean wtf,and why a lake when you had a beach a beautiful beach. Bella is my mom her real name is isabella but she perfers bella. **_

_**Bella:Come on guys before edward gets here you know how in love he is with ayana.**_

_** Jacob(whispers):asshole.**_

_** Bella:I heared that jake.**_

_** Jacob:Well its true.**_

_** Edward:AYANA. Bella ayana jacob:Oh boy here he comes. **_

_**Edward:ayana whats all this.**_

_** Ayana:Get away from me. I turned towrds my dad and yelled "daddyyyyyyy". **_

_**Jacob:you heard get away from my daughter.**_

_** Edward:Not till i know whats going on. **_

_**Ayana:My . just started now fuck off.**_

_** Edward:Didnt need to know that.**_

_** Ayana:Wow for more centries years old and u still cant get the sarcasem im giving u and also the warnings iv been giving you for months now BACK OFF! **_

_**Edward:whats goin... Next thing i heard was a ripping sound of cloths and before i knew it edward was flying backwards.**_

_** Ayana:DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **_

_**bella:ayana get in the car ill handel this. As they both calmed down so did i.**_

_** Edward: Your moving ayana how could you i dont want you to move to some so call wolf lake isnt your life filled with enough wolf crap.**_

_** Ayana:HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK AND U KNOW WHAT ELSE NEEDS TO GO BACK U GO BACK HOME EDWARD NOW **__**.**__**WHAT DOES MOVINING HAVE TO DO WITH U WE WERE NEVER A couple edward im sorry evintualy dad wouldnt let u get married to me and as if u could have kids thier problebly stone for all we know edward im soooo sorry i dump all this shit on u like this ill only visit and those visits are for the pack or granddad charle.**_

_** Jacob:Whao u set him staight baby now thats a true quiluete whoa!**_

_** Bella:shut up jake.**_

_** Jacob:Heyyyyy im just saying thats our baby talking to the vampire i dispised for years shes talking crap to. **_

_**Bella:I know takes a full quilete to do that. **_

_**Edwar:fine im sorry too for disrespecting your blood line**__**. **_

_**Jacob:Did he just say sorry to a quiluete. **_

_**Bella:Yes jacob he did.**_

_** Edwards:i can hear u jacob shut the hell up.**_

_** Ayana:Hey u dont talk to my papa like that.**_

_** Bella:Come on ayana get in the car me and daddy are leaving with or with u sooooooooo come on. **_

_**Ayana:Dont u mean with or with out u? **_

_**Bella:No **__**I mean i will strap ur ass to this car if it takes that now come on.**_

_** Ayana: Wow. without looking back at edward sad stained face to tell u the truth i didnt give a crap he pissed me off every day even try to calm me as his whenever i play with the pack but i did at least cared about ...ummmm twenty percent about his feelings i mean he played hard ball...heehee hard ball ok to get me and he actually tryed to kiss me right in front of paul. Paul got so pissed at edward that he threw him i mean littlery threw him aginst the tree I got to give it to paul he was my best buddy when i started walking in my shoes well i wasnt wearing any but oh well. People think we imprinted but we didnt we were just getting along more than anybody else in the pack wellll except for leah she was my friend till the end when i visit again ima look for her than paul heehee fell like an assassin checking off a list for killing spree.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>New school new me why not call everything NEW?<strong>_

When I walked into Wolf lake high i noticed boys looking at me with a crap load of eye flirting. Good thing this was my last school year i mean who takes their daughter out of school in april 1st and im graduating in may why didnt i just stay UGHH. When I reached my locker a boy was standing their like edward was whatching me so i gave him a.. Ayana:Hi are we sharing lockers.

I can tell those were his friends in the back laughing. Probably one of those games when they dare each other to score a chick whose new and dont know what the heck is going on in the harmonic mined of teenage boys. The boy:Um no im just wanted to say hi and my name is scott beavers.

Ayana:Well hi umm scott beavers are we taking class together or something?

Scott:No oh wait i mean yes. Scotts friends were laughing at scott for the stumble he made in his sentence to reply to they are getting on my nerves.

Ayana:Well exuse me i would like to put my stuff in the locker please.

Scott:Oh sorry. He said as he moved away. Scott:Sooooooo...

Ayana:Hey if this is a little bet to our fiends to score go find another chick to play and pet with. When scott and I sat down in math class he started to talk to me to say something until a very hot guy turned around to both of us and shushed us to be quiet. I glaired at the guy that told use to be quiet and he turned arouned to c who was stairing at him but he was to slow to notice because one either thats his GF or a slut=his bitch is rubbing his parts of privitcy or two his just slow. And for the rest of the day went smoothly and i couldnt stop thinking about that guy who shushed me and scott. When I rode home in my sweet yellow lamberghini car i noticed a car in the drive way i never seen b4. "...yea i dont think he knows her from u know years ago u know jake.

Ayana:Now who...vivian whats up whitchah u look better and alpha looking more than mom discribed.

Vivian:Ahhhh your mother was the best beta and still is the best beta.

Ayana:Wait my moms a beta how and what pack? Vivian:Oh yes um shes my second in command because shes my best friend almost like a sister to me so and thats how she became beta and i became ur godmother and the pack she has are the adult pack we used to be alpha and beta with the hill kids.

Ayana:Hill kids who are those.

Vivian:Those my sweet are the teenage pack which means if you flip or transform youll be alpha female to the pack.

Ayana:Cool wait a minute an alpha werent the male suposed to be alpha?

Vivian:Yes and no dear woman can be alphas to its just more common for males than women and im only alpha because my husband died while on a run in the woods.

Ayana:Im so sorry i asked.

Vivian:no no its ok it dosnt hurt anymore acually im glad u asked just to get you to understand is important.

Ayana: ok i have a question whose your ummm...

Vivian:Son lucas cates but they call him luke.

Ayana:Whats the eye color.

Vivian:Green.

Ayana:Yea i think i saw him in math class when he told me to be quiet when scott was trying to talk to me.

Vivian:Really i think he dosent reconize you either.

Ayana:What do you mean?

Vivian: I mean...

Jacob:Ayana where are you.

Vivian:I will tell u later. She got up and walked out the living room to the front room to leave.

Vivian:Bye ayana nice to c u again. With that she left me speech less.

Jacob:Oh there you are me and you mother been looking every where for you.

Ayana:yes what is it?

Jacob:Nothon just wanna c how your day went.

Ayana:Splended. I dont think dad wants to know that i talked to vivian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow didnt c that coming<strong>_

I couldnt stop thinking about what vivian said to me this evening when i came home. "I really think he donsnt reconize you either." I mean those two words reconize and either got me on hyper drive. Bella:Good night ayana. Ayana:Goodnight mom. When I got through taking a shower and eating breakfast I drove to school. SCHOOL IS LAMEEE sorry i had to say that. I only think school is lame when we have to wake up in the morning. Scott:Hey ayana. Oh boy here he comes. Scott:Ayana wait up. And so i stupidly commanded. Scott:Sooooo whats up. Ayana:Nothing trying to get away from u trying to score on me. Scott:Oh its not what you think my friend over there were being idiots yesterday. Ayana:The ones by the lockers over there? Scott:yea. Scott:hey you got any plans today? Ayana:Well its wendsday and i problebly got homework and maybe so do you. Scott:Well you could go to a party at the lake tonight when and if you got homework. Ayana:I will think about it. Scott and I made it to our seats then again the boy or so called luke turned around to me and his eyes filled with excitment then the last time i seen those green eyes. Luke:Hey my mom talked about you sorry i gave u the cold sholder yesterday ayana. Wow didnt see that coming. Ayana:Well hey to you too luke me and your mom talked about you too. Luke:Well sounds like my mom is trying to get old baby buddys back together right? Ayana:yea i stop visiting here wen i was... Luke:Eight i remembered you i just didnt reconized you and i couldnt believe you were back in town. Ayana:Well actually i was forced to be back in town for some reasons you know. Luke:Yup i already know oh and you can sit next to me today Presley not here today thank god for that or i wouldnt be talking to you without her trying to seduce me. Ayana:Riiiiight. Luke:Im serious now get up here yaya. I gasped at the nickname luke hadnt called me in years. Ayana:You do remember. I remember I was born here. I forgot about that over the years because I was so depressed to leave luke the pack cheered me up so their my new family. Luke was always my play mate when we were months old. When we turned 13 or 12 luke changed alittle which means being a little mean and hanging out with that bitch some how i managed to forget about luke even when it hurts. So I sat next to luke forgetting all about the so called scoring scott. Luke:Its weird how your parents just come out of no where im glad you did but your parents it must be something really big. Ayana:Yea. The bell ringed for math class to be over and for that thank god for no homework. Reaching my locker I found scott leaning on it. Ayana:Oh god please make him go away. I whispered . Scott:Hey yaya whats up is that your name now. He snorted. Now that pissed me off. Ayana:DONT EVER CALL ME YAYA. Half the hallway was stairing at our direction. Scott looked beat and sad but tried to hid his emotions. Scott:sorry i...i didnt mean to offend you. Ayana:Its ok im sorry i yelled at you. Luke:Whats the problem? Scott:None of your damn bisuness. Luke:Exuse me I knew her first even before she could remember so yea it is MY business. Ayana:luke let me... Luke:no no ayana its ok let me leave her alone or were going to have problems got it. Oh shit here presley comes. Presley:Oh lukie there you are...oh whos this. Luke what the fuke you got me in now. When we were little we went throught EVERYTHING including getting in trouble. Luke:Well this is ayana my baby play mate and my ragular play mate. Presely:Soooo how long you guys knew eachother? Ayana/Luke:before we were born. Ayana:O...k. Presley gave me a jealous look that told me..Shes an human and luke is mine. I gave her one back that told her You should watch out your playing with fire you dont know about. Presley snorted after our eye messaging in the girl world guys dont undertand. Presley: come on luke lets go. Ayana:Hey scott lets go to the diner i think i want to apply thier can you help me. I and he knew it wasnt a question even tought we were going to the diner. Scott:Yeah sure. When me and scott pushed out the door i felt some ones eyes on me and knew it was lukes. "Hi how may i help you?" Ayana: Um yea i would like to have a job here plz. "shur heres the application sign here here and here there you go heres your apron. Ayana:Thanks and whats your name? "Elena and yours?" Ayana:Ayana Black. Elena:OHHH I heard about you jacob and bella black. Ayana:Yea. Elena:Well welcome. She went back to the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen and I followed leaving scott behind again. Scott :Well c u later. Ayana:C u tommorow.

My style of friendship

Well my first day of the job went well. When I was cleaning the counter because elena wanted to go to a party at the lake i was being nice to let her go. Finally finishing up i heard the door open and i looked up to find...luke at the door looking not so satisfiyed.(Snorted)Why should i care shouldnt he be with his girlfriend presley? Luke:Um yaya can i ...do you mind if i call you yaya? Ayana:no not at all. Luke:Good ummm I dont think you and scott should c eachother. What the f*# was this shit coming from. Ayana:Excus me. Luke:I...I dont think its best. Ayana:And why is that? Luke:Because i dont like it its just... I dont know. Ayana:Riiiight. Luke:Im serious yani. Ayana:Did you just call me yani? Luke:Yeah it was a name i made for you when i missed you i guess thats why i dont want you seeing scott. Luke luke luke you have no idea how much i missed you even now but your with presley i cant compete aginst her. Ayana:Welllll i missed you to. Luke:So you will stay away from him. Ayana:unnnnn...no. Luke:" please stay away from him please for me. Ayana:no im sorry he wont stay away from me but im starting to give up and turn to so called Scott Beavers. Luke:NO dont you dare listen your done right? Ayana:Um yea. Luke:Come on I will take you to the lake party. Ayana:NO NO NO im not going so you can forget about it lucas cates. Luke:I will drag you if i have to yani. Ayana:No. With that simple word he jumped over the counter and tuggd me over his shoulder. Ayana:LUKAS WILLIAM CATES YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Luke:I will take that shot i said ready or not your going. Ayana:Uhhh your so going to pay for this. Luke:Hey you said that last time when we got in trouble remember. Ayana:Of course how can i forget the 9 yr old us. Luke:U cant. And with that voice i looked at him and finding him looking at me with green eyes i could just stair at for centeries. Ayana:Welllll lets get rolling if you want to take me. We broke our lovely gaze with luke starting the car. And the radio playing "transform ya" By chris brown. We got there and all i could see was drunk people danc..well grinding aginst eachother. Luke:Welcome to the party of the wild teenage club. Ayana:I can c that. Me and luke didnt even get out the car for like 12 seconds before presley came over and suducely made her way over to luke yet i still didnt care. (Ok maybe i did care only cause i missed him deeply). Only a matter of time befor scott came into view. Luke followed my gaze and realized me and scott were looking at each other. A small tiny growl came in lukes throat luckly presley was trying to get his attention but it didnt work for long. Luke:Stay away from him ayana i mean it. Ayana:What are you my dad? I walked over to scott the same time he did. Scott:Sooo i c u made it with lukes help. Ayana:Yea he draged me like litterly draged me here soooo. Scott:U wanna dance? Ayana:Sure. We were swaying to the beat a song called(assassin tango) and he wasnt a bad dancer even some other people were looking or stairing or even TRYING to copy us. But when the fanally beat came he wasnt scott any more he was my tango partner that reminded me as an agent like Mr&. Scott:You tango like a flower blowing smoothly in the wind dancing at the sound of water falls at spring time. Those words sent shivers down my body also sending electricity giving me the energy,the adrinaline,the power i felt all at once but all fell when i heard growling behind scott my dancing tango warrior. Scott:What now cates. He looked furious like he lost a beattle he couldnt win. Like the french and british heehee. Luke:Leave or else. Scott:For what dancing with myyy friend. Luke Gave no answers just said"Get out" Scott:No. And with that luke grab scott by the chast and threw him at a near by tree. Ayana:WHAT THE FUCK LUKE WHAT DID YOU DO? Luke:I threw his ass across the dance floor and i told you like a million times to stay away from him. Tears came down my cheek while every one even the hill kids to drunk to notice whats going on. I walked away from luke to scott and said my sorrys for getting him into this mess. I knew how serious luke was but not this serious to throw a nice and decsent guy across the dance floor into a tree. He didnt diserve this pain because of me. Hes a normal human with normal abilities and if i stay any longer to close to him i regrate it...and so will he. Even im human ...i gusse so y does it matter if i date a human huh? Tears still going down my face silently i walked away from the unconcious scott. Ayana:Damn luke y. Luke:Because I warned you. Ayana:Stay away from scott right... well stay away from me. I ran into the woods and hearing luke calling after me. Running in to the unknown of the woods i could careless were im going as long as its away from lucas cates.

My home base to destiny

Ayana:DAD DADDY PAPA. Dad:Im here ayana whats wrong? Ayana:Luke thats whats wrong. It had only been 30 min when i was running throught the woods. Dad:Luke what did he do? Ayana:Never mind i just wanted to see if you were home. Dad:No daughter of mine just come home yelling my name 3 times and says "luke thats whats wrong". Ayana:Ok ill tell you tommorow. Dad:Promise? Ayana:No. I heard my dad sighn mumbling freaking teenagers. Ayana:Luke luke luke what have you done. Luke: I protected you thats what. Ayana:LUKE what the hell are u doing in myyyy room. Luke:Oh im sorry i didnt mean to invate the room WE used to sleep in together. Ayana:Used to theres a difference thier "buddy" First we were babys barily talking. Luke:ah ah ahhhh sceond we slepted "together" which means sheard the same crib. Ayana:But we didnt know. Luke:My point we didnt know. Ayana:Your not making any scence here luke. Luke:Right YOU didnt know but i did mom took a picture of us and also the pup inside of me told me you were thier right beside me were i wanted u to be... OH SHIT did that just come out m mouth im so sorry i wasn.. i mean i was... Ayana:Luke its ok that was acually...nice wait luke+nice dosnt mixed scence the last time i saw you.

Luke:I know and i would kick mself for that. Ayana:For what luke? Luke:You know yani. Ayana:No no i dont know say it. Luke:Look i said i was sorry. Ayana:Sorry for what luke for what you cant say what your sorry for but you can throw scott across the dance floor huh. Luke:Ayana please im sorry for that to and...(Im nodding my head) for treating you like i never met you. I just stood there waiting for my head to get the message to look at luke for despite manner. After the message i found out that my eyes got luke walked up to me and held my face. no no no this isnt right for some reason it felt right but it wasnt he was with presley now ever scence 7th grade came around so did presley that means that...Im not sure whats right any more i have to ask mom about this stuff she was in it once before right. Ayana:Luke u got to go your packs waiting. Luke:i dont care they can wait im seeing...an old friend of mine. Well that made me laugh the sound of old and friend and...mine those words traveled my head like the globe. Ayana:Well too damn bad go. Luke:yaya are you pushing me away? Ayana:No...Maybe. Luke:Alright ill go back for you ill c you tommorow ok. Ayana:Bye luke. Without a word he was gone. (Beep beep beep beep) Ayana:Omg why today . Mom:Because its school you need me i felt it whats wrong? Ayana:It lu..Mom: Oh boy i knew this would come. Ayana:What do you mean this would come and what is "THIS". MoM:Sweety calm down and umm luke you know its kinda hard to explain. Ayana:Ok. Mom:But i didnt say i wouldnt tell you (Snorted) uhhhh ummm when you and luke were still in me and vivian me and vivian would always sit next to eachother because when me and vivian parted our stomach didnt feel right so vivian told me the same thing and we figured it out you and luke want to be next to eachother even in the stomach and when you two shared a crib together it was like :When vivian left that night to take care of some bisnuss she left luke here and so i came up stairs to check on you two and i saw that luke had weakly but he was a baby marked you as his and you marked him as yours and i knew you two were mates and the second night i came you now you(Laughed) you were glowing well your eyes were glowing the same as luke at the same time and your whole body was glowing but it stopped after i came in from about 12 seconds but that all changed when 7th grade came around. Mom:I didnt even tell what happened to vivian cause i was selfish and i wanted a secret to myself and it was to preciouse to tell someone even your father. Mom:I regreted it because he didnt know and neither did you till now and he started to change and you didnt im still trying to figure out why you didnt flip yet but he treated you unfairly and thats why we left to stay with the other pack and made you think that the others were your pack but i can sence that your close to flipping and transforming in to a wolf but other than that i only gave vivian a picture of you two when we moved away. My mouth was hanging wide open about the explaination my mother gave me. Ayana:Thats not true. Mom:And thats not all when you and luke were 2or3 you started glowing again i felt it and thats when i ran to you two and found you glowing and toching luke on the chest and the forhead I couldnt run fast enoght to stop you from fully marking him so a light soooo bright stopped me and i saw you and luke with cresent moon markes on both of your forheads and chest and i was so scared of vivian finding out i put a magic spell on both of you too cover your mark and the only way to c it is if you say "lanadios " and it will be a little painful but i will go away. Mom:Ayana darling you must not tell untill the time is right. Ayana:OMG well when is the time right but this cant be true. Mom:Yes it is you could say the word BUT you would hurt you and luke you have to be a wolf :Mom im never going to be a wolf. MoM:You just dont know ayana you just dont know. And with that she left my room. To my way to school i was thinking about what my mom said untill i bumped into scott at my locker now how the hell did i get here without noticing uhhh i hate stupit triences. Ayana:Scott how are you. Scott:Just fine listen i would love to be your friend but i cant protect myself aginst a hill kid im sorry ayana. Ayana:Wait scott i can i can make sure they leave you alone please. Please dont go your the only human friend i got. Scott:ill think about it. Ayana:Please pick a right choice i can stop them im really close to thier so called alpha. Scott:Thats the problem ayana i cant have him all over my ass because i danced with you or help you or hell even TALK to you like now. Ayana:Just please i...i can protect you from them and if any one of them assholes ever touch you they will regret it ok just two or one more chance please. Scott:One you got one. Ayana:Oh thank you scott thank you. Scoot:Yeah yeah i know. So me and scott walked down the hall way and bumped into a skinwalker. Oh great just what i needed. Skinwalker:Hey whatcha doin walkin around with the bosses girl? Ayana:HEY im not any bodys girl now back off or i will lie and tell luke you tuched me. Then thats when he backed off (Alittle). Skinwalker:But still im watching you scott beavers even one trick of blood or tear on this girl because of you i will kill you or better yet luke will. Ayana:Hey no theats he will never hurt me. Scott:Yeah sence when do i hurt a lady i would never hurt her and its not YOUR buisness. Skinwalker:Well it has something to do with ayana and that means luke and that means all of us. The word all of us means hill kids=pack of wolvs luke commands around like little puppys they are. ayana:Yeah yeah he gets it now leave him alone. Skinwalker:Sure stick up for the ungulate. As me and scott sat in our seats I layed my eyes on presley and luke but neither looked back thank god/nyx for that wait whose nyx oh well crazy shit been happening to me for the past 4 days. Giggity song palying in m head untill i heard scott asking me to go to the lake party tonight :Why. Scott:Because one more chance remember. Ayana:Fine but do you want to take me ? Scott:Sure ill pick you up. Ayana:at 7? Scott:The partys at 8 but and extra hour will be exellent with you. Ayana:yea ill have to agree. Luke:Didnt you learn your lesson fuzzy boy stay away from her. Scott:Go to hell luke cates. Luke got up and was about to punch scott untill i stepped between teacher stupidly sat down whatching us and the crowd of students were whoaing and whistling go luke or go cates kick his ass. Ayana:Luke sit down. Student:What are you a teacher why dont YOU sit down like and let them beattl. I turned and saw sean sittong next to elena. Elena:Shut the hell up sean always tryin to start somethin. Sean:Well babe im sorry but i havent got any action all week. Then ohhhs and oooos filled the class room and to my suprise the teacher said it too. Hearing elena and sean brawl going on i could tell elena was trying to rub the tension off of me. When the bell ring everyone got up and walked out the class to thier lockers. Ayana:Thanks elena i owe you one. Elena:You think i hate brawling with sean he always got ot make a scene. Ayana:(haha) I get it sean scene. Me and elena laughed untill luke stud behind me and elena. Luke:Whats so funny yaya. Ayana:Nothing luke just nothing. Then me and elena started laughing again while walking away to lunch. I always wonder why here 12th graders only get math(first period) science(second period) sports(thierd period) freetime(Forth period) i always go home on forth period. But fifth is a wirde skinwalkers always stay here and the humans always go home. Elena:So you goin to the party or what. Ayana:Yeah im going thats another reason luke hates scott hes taking ME. Elena:Ohhhh well ill see you later i got to go to second period. Ayana:Hey my scedual changed a bit im with you in all classes. Elena:All including fifth? Ayana:No. Elena:Oh...well come on science aint gone figure out itself. Luke:HEY elena i got to talk to you its a command. While elena and luke talked in the kitchen (only skinwalkers are allowed back thier problemly for luke and that got me craking up. Scott:Hey ayana whats ya crakin up about. Ayana:Nothin inside joke. Scott:Well do you mind telling me? Scence hes human i gusse i can. Ayana:Well i was just joking about luke and presley you know how the hill kids only get to got back there. He nodded. Ayana:Well i was saying scence luke had the right to command elena away from me problebly to tell her to watch me i was saying the rule is prob... Elena:AYANA BLACK hush yo mouth. Ayana:Squit(whisperd). Elena:I heard that and whats a squit? Ayana:I dont know. Scott:Well see you second period. Ayana:Umm scott the teacher changed my scedual so ill see u only in third and definitely forth ok. Scott:Sure bye. Me and elena walked to science class with a question on my mined. Ayana:Hey elena is luke in all of your classes? Elena:Well lukes in a different class in second period so we have all classes together except second i was simply tired of luke in my class so i took a little break. Ayana:thank you uhhh i cant stand taking all classes with him either. Elena:Looks like were going to be best of friends ayana. Even if she wasnt human and was a skin walker i was thankful that she wasnt like the others"Taking orders to only protect me from humans mostly from scott". Ayana:you know what im going to offically agree with you. Elena:Well then welcome to my first human friendship list. Not for long elena not for long. Second class was smooth as a babys bottom. I walked to my locker for sports class gladly i take vollyball. In the gym i saw scott and elena and sat by them both. Ayana:Hey guys. scott:Whats up. Elena:Hey i was just keeping whatch over him so they wont come over here and pound him for being all over you ok but nice seeing you scott bye. Elena begin to walk over to the not so happy sean. Sean:What were you doing by that human elena i dont want him near you got it. Elena:Oh my gosh sean just let it go now go over thier this is the skinwalker girl side ok. Sean:iahi see ya babe. Elena:Bye. Then luke and presley begin to walk in and the whole place begin to look like a gym. Uh how i hate presley so much i could just . oh no not one of those flippy thing again. Scott:Heyyyy you ok? Ayana:Oh yea im fine sorry. The whistle blew for the so called humans to play. When gym was over i went in the girls locker room presley came in my way of my locker in the locker room. Presley:Hey listen i want to warn you to leave luke alone ...got it. Ayana:no i dont. Presley:Dont push me you dont know who i am i can have luke when ever and how ever. Ayana:Presley... FUCK OFF go take a hike and get off my ass for a i felt something in me rise i never felt before. Ayana:Before i .ass. Thats when ohhhhs come in but to my suprise so did elena. Elena:Hey back up off her before I kick yo ass. Presley:HA ill kick both your asses before i start. Ayana:Again you make no sence. Then thats when i had enough I lounged for presley and never regret it some one picked me up and took me outside. Elena:Ayana you...your eyes are glowing and your shaking to hard calm down and go home so you can rest. "THAT BITCH MESSED MY HAIR UP" Ayana:like it wasnt already messed up bye elena. Elena:bye and dont worry i wont tell anyone that your eyes were glowing and you were shaking violintly. Ayana:Better not. After my nap it was time for W.O.R.K. Well at least elenas diner was nice and smooth untill elena pulled me in the kitchen. Elena:Ayana i have to tell you something the pack is coming in in about 5 minutes matter a fact they come here everyday im sorry i didnt tell you. Ayana:SHIT why elena why. Elena:Just play it cool ok. Ayana:How long do they stay here? Elena:I dont know i guess closing time or shorter it might be shorter today you know why right. Ayana:Yeah pack meeting about the new wolf thats so powerful and it was born ...from a different star right. Elena:Yeah thats half of the story right now why dont i serve tabels and you make sure everything is organized and clean and put the orders on the counter for me ok. Ayana:Me can do and what if someone askes for me? Elena:I guess i will tell them your not availiable. Ayana:Good girl. Elena:Hey i might be a wolf but im half human ok. Ayana:Yea yea. Then stark came in and put his apron on. Stark:Whats popin girls. Ayana/Elena:Noin. Ayana:Hey stark is the pack out there yet. Stark:Yea they'v been out there for about 2 minutes. Ayana:Ok fine. While washing the counter i felt some of the packs eyes on me but i ignored them. Luke came up to me and gave me his hello how was your day look. Ayana:Hellooo luke. Luke:Hey goin to the party tonight. Ayana:yea i guess. Luke:You guess (Snorted) riiiight., Ayana:Hey thats my line. Luke:Well to bad ha. Ayana:Whatever.

Shocking news for new wolf

_**Scott**_**:Hey ayana ****whats up ready to go? Ayana:Heck yeah start the car man. Finally we got to the was the same as last time except the humans were even drunker than before. Scott:what is wrong with these people its like they get drunker and drunker everytime. At lest im not the only one that notices. Ayana:Yeah i know. Luke:yaya whats happenin. Ayana:Noin. Luke then put an death glare at scott. Luke:umm scott can i talk to you for a sec. Scott:No why do you want to talk to me ohh thats right shes your "girl" right. Luke was about to punch him again until i stop his hand with mine. Ayana:Come on luke luke one of you so called buddys did call me your girl and theatened to kill scott if he hurt me. Luke:Well that skin walker was right. Ayana:Exuse me. I could tell he was saying oh shit oh shit oh shit in his mind. When i say exuse me for some reason people get scared whats with that? Luke:Sorry i just dont think SCOTT is best for you. Ayana:And i dont think presleys right for you see how i said that now if you fell anything with that dont say those things to me. Luke:SO YOU DATEING HIM NOW AYANA PLEASE JUST UHHH MY GOD. Ayana:Just please what luke please what for right now what my mother said about that word she told me about last night i dont think ill be using. Luke:And what was that word? Ayana:I cant say it no no no. Luke:Say it. Ayana:You know dont you? Luke:Know what? Scott:What is goin on here come on ayana lets go. Luke:NO ME AND MY YAYA ARE GOING TO TALK. Ayana:HEY dont yell at scott like that. Luke:And he cant talk to me like that. Scott:You know what. That was a big ass mistake scott made punching luke in the nose Because i felt a little sharp pain my nose too. But also it really pissed me off that scott would punch my baby play mate without MY permission. Ayana:SCOTT BEAVERS WHAT THE HELL. Luke:You mother f#$%^. This time i didnt stop luke and the brawl went on. Ayana:STOP STOP STOP BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP HITTING. Skinwalker:Come on girl lets 411 you know what i mean up one the lake you wanna. Luke stop hitting scott and charged at the skinwalker that stode in front of me. Wow luke was fighting everyone today. I pulled luke off of the skinwalker i knew it was ed. Ed:Sorry im sorry i shouldn have said that. A snearl came in my and lukes throat. Luke looked at me with suprise and so did the drunk people. Luke:yaya are you ok did you just...growl. Ayana:I dont know luke. After that everyone got back to partying. Scott:Ayana can i talk to you ALONE. Ayana:Yeah sure. Please dont let this be a human friend break up. Scott stopped at the lake. Scott:ayana i dont think we could be friends. After scott said that out of his mouth my head started hurting like hell. Scott:Ayana are you ok. Ayana:What time is i felt vibration go throught me. Scott:The sun is down sooo its 7:30 ayana are you ok. Ayana:Yea yea im fine ahhh. Scott:Ayana we got to get you to the hospitel. Ayana:No no no can you get me some water this happened before just please. Scott:Alright ill be right back dont move. Sorry scott this didnt happen before but i didnt say i dont know whats wrong. Right at a bad time something comes of what i want for years sence i left luke but...why now? I searched for luke untill my headach had enough and my body had enough by vibrating even more. Ayana:Hey sean wheres luke. Sean:I dont know...ayana whats wrong with your body? Ayana:Nothing thanks(Shoot shoot shoot). Then thats when my hearing got up even more hyper than the ragular skinwalkers and thats when i heared moaning and i followed the sound thinking what kind of thing...Boom right in my face i saw luke and presley by the lake doing it. I was so pissed i didnt have to to leave before my body shock so violintly that i couldnt move but i still had stranght.I have to move. With all my might i finally got and presley stop not because they heard my get up but they were tired.I ran fast as my legs could carry i ran the speed of light even i human form.I never bumped into tress or triped over logs.I made it home busting down the down and me going down with mom whispered. MOM:AYANA WHAT HAPPENED. Ayana:The change thats what happened.**

**LEAVE ME IN PEACE**

**I screamed my head off into the pillow for the vibrating,bone eyes were burning like skin was glowing a bright blue. Luke:MOM MOM SOMETHINGS WRONG. Vivian:Luke how...Thats when i saw it my son had a cresent moon over his forhead and cheast that was glowing. Vivian:ayana. Luke ran out the house even in pain from a headach or cheast burn but what ayana was feeling was much too worst**

**Ayana:Mom help me please. Mom:I cant i cant stop it sweety you have to go throught the change. My pain got worst and my mom couldnt take it so she went down stairs to call vivian for luke to come over. Ayana:NO mom not him just leave the house it will be over JUST LEAVE. Mom:No. Ayana:JUST..LEAVE NOW I DONT WANT YOU HERE LEAVE. Mom:Fine. when i heard the door slam with anger from my mother...it was worth it. I had a vision of if she stayed shell when my change is done a big blue white power will come down on my that wilkl explode around me and i knew it was coming in about 8 body vibrated so loudly the house shocked. whats going on. Good my mothers out...Then thats when it happened. My back arched off the bed my scream shocked the house even more as blue white energy formed me and the house causeing the air and space around me to boom around me and the when i was done it was so dark and silent i thought i was dead until i heard like millions of voices out side my house. I heard people of all the skinwalkers outside my house. Mom:Ayana let me in the house. Dad:Ayana. Nothing i couldnt speak i couldnt move or think. Dad:Im busting down the door. And so he did with the help of all the skin i think my power was holding the door. After they busted it down i felt my mouth relised and so did my body. I came out of my bed when all the floor space around me lite up white and fog spread every where. Dad:Ayana...whoa GUYS UP HERE. Sherman,vivian,mom,and...oh my god get him out of . .god. Ayana:What?I shit my voice what happened to my voice it sounds like music but my old husky voice. I only loved the way my new voice talked like an angel so powerful and soft. like...light? Even when i stepped light came under my now new baby smooth feet. Vivian:Sherman what is this her eyes. Ayana:My what. Dad:honey look in the mirror. My eyes were glowing so bright i thought my eyes had a light celebration going eye light reflected and landed on my my chest started glowing gold then blue then white and stayed white mixed with gold to make it reflect to my neckless i was charlie gave this too me before i left.I had the cresent moon with symbols i dont know of comeing out of it that was glowing to.I tried to ask him what it means but he keeps saying"You will know when the time is right". Ayana:Um can i go out? Vivian:were all the skinwalkers can see you. Dad:They are sill out there? Vivian:Yes. Then i stopped glowing and i noticed...so did luke. Maybe the story my mom told me was true. Then that means i need to talk to ruby i can sence her. Ayana.(Privet link)Rubyyyy. I called ruby when i walked tords the window. Ruby:Ayana is that you how did you do that. Ayana:Are you in wolf form blocking people out. Ruby:Yeah i been in wolf form for 14days. Ayana:Wow opps. Sherman:Ayana should go for a run. With that i didnt wait for any replies i just jumped out the window to find ruby. For some reason I vibraited at the same time i jumped out the window with blue white energy exploding from me. I earned some oh my gods and wows and wide open white fur came out my skin and also wolf form i fell...soooo eyes now were light brown. Whitout thinking i ran faster than i expected like faster than a vampire. **

**What am i going to do now?**

**Ayana:RUBY where are you? Ruby:Ayana are you in wolf lake? Ayana:yes and were are you? Ruby:Can i trust you? Ayana:YES of course. Ruby:Im...im in caribbean island. Ayana:WHAT! Ruby:Im just kidding im in southern canada ontario. Ayana:Feeew im coming your way. Ruby:WAIT are you a wolf? Ayana:Yeah im a white but im more like a glowy type that can blind someone. Ruby:wow u r a white. Ayana:Hey ruby guess what. Ruby:What. Ayana:Look behind you. **

**(Lukes pov) No no no**

**Luke:AYANA where are you going? Jacob:Dang it where is she? Belle:I dont know but... she must have ran away for some reason. Its been 4 days scence ayana been missing and now i dont know what to do. I feel as if shes out of wolf lake but how. Luke:She has to be safe she has to be her just please find her. Jacob:Now why the f#k would u be worried your problebly the reason y she ranaway. Bella:Jake. Luke:No maybe hes right. Bella:no its not your fault luke its because shes confused. Jacob:(Whispered)confused my ass. Bella:JACOB if you dont calm the hell DOWN your going to phase. Jacob:Im just sayin. Luke went home to soothe his guiltness of making his mate runaway. Prestly:hey luke need help getting your mind off that girl?**

**Ruby:Ayana there you are. Ayana:Im actually a runaway so iv been here for 4 days ohhhh never mind. Ruby:Wow you really are that white even whiter than me how is that possible. Ayana:Yeah hey lets go play in the lake. The lake had mountains in the backround some yellow,white,blue,red. And the sun rise was beautiful when the sunlight bouced of rubys fur aspecialy mine,the sunlight spreaded pink,purple,little yellow. Ayana:Wow this is beautiful wonder what it looks like at night time. Ruby:yeah...well you should get back home ayana. Ayana:Nooooooo i wont beable to see you again. Ruby:Sure you can. Ayana:im telling you as soon as i get back in that cursit town my first feeling of the day is being pissed off. Ruby:Well see what i have to deal with you only been there for about a couple of days. Ayana:Yeah well a couple of days in wolf lake can make you crazy. We started to laught. Ruby:Well bye ayana see you when i cross ya. Ayana:Bye. Then i walked back to wolf lake. Wolf lake was misty when i ran through the woods. Then i caught a scent that only one person can have. ...No presly im not buddying with you. Presly:Come on luke one time i bet that bitch cant give you what i can shes just human. Luke:What human presly obviously you didnt hear the news that ayana flipped. Presly:WHAT! She hissed. Luke:Thats right shes the alpha female now and shes my mate NOT you. Presly:Well wheres your fuckin mate now luke she left you mateless here and im the only choice. Luke:WHY CANT YOU GET THIS SHIT THROUGH YOU THICK HEAD? Luke:I love ayana not you i never loved or better yet liked you. Presly:Thats not true. Luke:Yes it is i might have realized it too late but just becaus shes gone for awhile dosnt mean i dont love her or turn my back on the more than friendship we had when we were kids i actually had a crush on her but i was too scared to ask her out. Luke :I can feel her shes her somewhere AYANA! (privet link) Ayana:yes luke. Luke:Were are you? Ayana:No where for you to know. Luke:Ayana please im sorry i...i dont love presly... Ayana:I know i heard what you said to her thanks for all the things you said to her. Luke:All for my mate. Ayana:Luke i might be your mate. Luke:No you are my mate ayana and just to tell you i broadcasted that. Ayana:LUKE NO STOP. Luke:Y ayana everyones worried about you aspecialy me i almost ripped my moms and your dads throat out from keeping me looking for you please come back ayana. Ayana: Luke I cant trust you. Luke:Please ayana i know what i did wrong. Ayana:ill think luke we have school tomorrow. Luke:F#k school you can just skip please. Ayana:Luke you dont understand you have no clue what connection we have and thats mainly Y i stay by you but that BITCH presly is your GF. Luke:No its not what you think. Ayana:Oh really! Presly:Luke answer me. Luke:WHAT PRESLY go away. Presly:What happened to the old luke that LOVES to do me? Luke:Hes long gone presly im after someone else. Presly:who could bring plessure more than me oh let me guess bitchyana. Luke:STOP CALL HER A BITCH BECAUSE IM LOOKING AT ONE RIGHT NOW. Presly:Luke please love me and not her because i... With that i steped out the bushes that were covering my apperance. Ayana:I have something to say about that. Luke:(Whispered)Ayana. Presly:No beacuse IM in love with luke and i declare him as my mate. Luke:For the last time your not my mate ayana is. Presly:The skinwalkers would take my side you have no proof. Ayana:Lanadios. I said in my new voice. A blue whietish light came from me and luke. A cresent moon on my forhead and chest glowing through my snow white dress glowed the same as lukes did. Presly:What the hell is this? Ayana:Something you wont understand. Ruby:Ayana help me. Ayana:Whats wrong? Ruby:T-they caught me. Ayana:Who? Ruby:Tyler hes keeping me in a cabin some where. **

**HELP ME!**

**Luke:Ayana are you ok. Ayana:N...NO. Luke:Please ayana tell me whats wrong. Ayana:I cant. And with that I ran fast as i can to rubys scent to only find a cabin thats not familier. Ayana:Ruuuuuuby. Ruby:Ayana get away from here they are here they are going to **

**cap... I screamed as someone took my mouth in their hands to cover my mouth from screaming. Then i woke up tied in a room. I knew it was the cabin because i can smell ruby and tyler in the next room takeing a bath. ewww but back to the point. I had to get out of here and ruby too. Ok breath ayana think what would mom do. Then thats when i had it i had to use the elements. But how i have no elements. Maybe if i concentrait on that glass of water. I concentraited. The glass started to vibraite. Ayana:Water i command you to cut this rope. The water class tiped over making the water fly to the rop and slash it was cut. Ayana:Daaaaaang im good. ruby:Ok tyler can you please let the girl go you can have me. Tyler:NO she knows to much the girl has to stay. ruby:Than dont kill her. Tyler:Ruby ruby ruby im sorry. Ruby:Im telling you NOT to kill her because you cant. Tyler:Well watch me. Ruby:Your doing it now. Tyler:Duh. Tyler walked in to the room i was in with two buff human guys behind him. The third buff human guy forced a screaming ruby back into the bed room. I pretended i was sleep. Tyler:Go get the knife and the gun. I couldnt help but laugh at this fool. I whispered all my elements to me. Ayana:(mind link to elements)I call water, earth, air,fire, and spirit to me. And i felt all the elements presents. Then thats when i opend my eyes when tyler walked over to me. Tyler:Hey girly you should never pass peoples ground you know. Ayana:Go ahead get your gun and knife on me. Thats when the two buff human guys walked in. Ayana:Why dont you turn into a wolf and kill me? Tyler:how do you know about wolfs who are you. Ayana:You are going to get into so much trouble if you kill me. Tyler:who are you? Ayana: im ayana black. Tyler:Wait the blacks are back. Ayana:My mom and dad nawwwww. Tyler:But you guys moved a long time ago. Ayana:Yea now let me go oh wait. I pulled the wet rop from my hands. Tyler/two humans:(Gasped). Tyler:What how did... Ayana:You obviously didnt hear what i am. Tyler:No but you cant know were ruby is im stil.. Ayana:You cant kill me because how powerful i am. Tyler:Watch me. He got the knife and threw it at my heart well tryed. Air hit the knife away from me into one of the humans heart. Tyler:What are you. Ayana:So many question so little time. Tyler:Your not going anywhere. Ayana:No your not going anywhere. I trasported to rubys room grabbed her and transported out the cabin and power shilded the cabins windows everything. ruby:ayana we gots to go. Ayana:ill drop you off to canada. Ruby:No ill hide in the woods u can know were i am ok. Ayana:yea i only can know were you are blah blah blah. **

**Im baaaaack!**

**School was school. As soon as i put a foot through that door i could hear roumers every where like. "Where has she been let me guess fucking luke cates" "Thats impossible they HATE eachother" "Well who said things cant change in six days". Well looks like hell tookin over high school again. i am sooooo screwed. Scott:Ayana where have you been you missed bearly a whole week of school except friday. Ayana:I... "Hey scotty baby hows it goin...Oh ayana you left a wonderful man here y the hell are u trying to get lucas cates u know hes to much for ya. Ayana:Well like i said hey scott. "Exuse im talking to u u only talk to scott when i say. Ayana:No now hey scott. Scott:Ayana where have you been are the roumers true? Ayana:(Deep breath) no scott they arent. Scott:Ok cool oh and this is santina. Santina:Scott i told u to talk to a skank when told too. Scoot:Santina she is not a skank she been away from town for 4 days and hill kids cant leave town so obviously she didnt fuck luke cates. Santina:So fucking what i hate her ass for leaving you your such a good man. Ayana:Ok scott c u later i just got back i dont need this. Santina:Too much drama for ya howd ya handle lukes big... Ayana:LISTEN BITCH AND LISTEN GOOD YOU THINK CAUSE YOU GOT SCOTT YOU CAN PUSH ME BUT ME AND SCOTT ARE FRIENDS OK .SANBITCHINA IN MY FACE GOT THE POINT? I walked off sayin retarded ass to my locker with suprised eyes of scott and students eyes all excespt santina she looked sad to the bone. yesssss got her bitch ass. Luke:Ayana didnt know you had it in you to dis the new skinwalker. I turned around and scott was gone. Ayana:Weres scott. Santina:Hes to busy being my bitch human toy to see im a hill kid. Ayana:Hes not a toy. Santina:Keep dissin the new alpha leader and your in for it. Ayana:As u can c alpahs cant tell me what to do. Santina:I can tell u what to do when i say it and how i say it. Ayana:Your not the real alpha. Luke:Shes the replacement while u were gone ayana and shes still alpha until u get yourself together. Ayana:Luke u should know me i dont take orders from any one. Luke:Apperently u still have to follow them. Ayana:See this is y i never came back NO ONE EVER LISTENS. Luke:Obviosly you dont either. Santina:Come on babe lets go. Ayana:So shes your second bitch now wheres the first. Presly:The first is right here. Ayana:ahhh presly y arent u with luke. Presly:Cuze i cant take him anymore wants to fuck everyone he see and love too but im done with his tricks. Ayana:So am i...i think im going back to were i came from school only has 5 days left. Luke:You cant leave wolf lake ayana. Ayana:Fuck u luke u put so much pain into me i think im going back to were u cant see..scent..connect with me and far away but your right i cant leave wolf lake. Luke:Now watch howu talk to your alphas. Ayana:But i didnt say i wasnt going to leave. Luke:Ayana now ur being stupid. Ayana:ha..haha STUPID u think cuz ur alpha u can fuck any girl u want well a girl your looking at u cant put non-virgin thing on. Presly:o..k ayana can i talk to u for a sec? Ayana:Y. Me and presly left luke and santina in the hall way with the rest of the teen skinwalkers. Luke should know better. Presly:Can i come with u. Ayana:OH HELL NO so u can smuch of my friends if u think luke is hot u should see my other main home town. Presly:Please? Ayana:No cuse im taking my everything with me i gave luke too many chances that dick head is going to learn not to push good woman away except u no offance. Presly:Fine but tell me were your going. Ayana:what so u can tell luke bye presly i gotta pack. Presly:So your going to leave when it gets a bit hard thats not a true alpha your just a bitch. Ayana:Actually im doing what i should have done a while ago soooo u c pres i was playing everyone making them think i didnt know what i did but luke is my first mate but my bond with him broke cuz the damaging hits he threw at me so now im going back to...i forgot my other mate but when i was little we visited back at washington and when i was sleep someone came into my room and i marked him...it kinda looked like paul but its to good to be true that hes my true mate. Presly:So your going to your true mate how will u graduat? Ayana:Ill be back on the exam on the last day im also going to be here on graduation but till then i going back and no more questions i told u way to much bye presly. And with that i left. **

**Presly POV**

**Presly:Did you hear what she said u caN COME OUT THE BUSH NOW. Luke:Her true mate but im her true mate. Presly:Oh my fuking goodness did u her what she said. Luke:Yeah i need to stop her be for she leaves. Presly:Weres her parents. Luke:They are in ohio with my mom at a two day meeting. Presly:damn luke u sure fucked up good this time and i dont have another plan up my sleeve. Luke:But i do. Presly:It is not romantic. Luke:hu oh what u say presly? Presly:Nothin whats your plan? "Flush your tolit go wshington ohhhhh say what you say but shes never going to give a crap shes wa to coped up in a maaaaaaan named seth clearwater ohhhh whats your game ohhhhh say shes the prettyest girl in the univers ohhhh wait not just that its a fact that shes the most powerful thang in the world oh washington ohhhh go to washington ohhhh washingto ohhh washingggggtaaaaaannnnnn! Luke/presly:What the fuck. :Hey im just sangin what u think im crazy? Luke:No your brilliant didnt ayana say she was going to washington to find a male mate so maybe thats what we need to do. Presly:What the fuck are you talking about luke? Luke:You stay here im on my own. Presly:You dont need her luke u got millions of woman all over u and u pick a stubborn bitch. Luke:...Pretty much...yea. Presly:ugh bye luke! **

**My pov=ayana**

**Back to my town**

**Well at least i can see my what about edward i guess i can call leah or seth. Ayana:Heyyyyy seth weres lee? Seth:HEEEEYYYY YAYA whats up. Ayana:Nothon just movin back in town today thats why i want leah. I heard seth say(yes and thank god) from the phone so i wont hear him. Seth:Sure sure just ten seconds. Leah:hello. Wow more like 0. Ayana:Lee lee hows my baby. Leah:OH MY GOD YAYA IS THAT YOU OH MY GOD. Ayana:Yeaaaa i was woundering can you pick me up from the wolf lake airlines? Leah:Yesss sure sur... wait airlines what for? Ayana:Im coming back. Leah:what about jake and bells. Ayana:Nahhhh im alone sooo im MOVING back and im getting an apartment their. Leah:Oh..ok you can live with me and seth. Ayana:Really? Leah:Its the best we can do for our sister. Ayana:awwww thanks. Leah:What time. Ayana:Pick me up at the airlines at 2 am. Leah:Umm i have patrole at 1 but sam will understand i mean your his favorite i mean im still jealous. Ayana:Oh get over it he has emily. Leah:Still your his favorit person thats not emily haha. Ayana:Yea yea c u at 2 or 3. Leah:Ok bye. Ayana:Bye. I packed up my stuff to go back to the uncomplacated undramad unskanked and beautiful place with the best beach and woods for CRAP SPEAKING OF WOODS they dont even know im a wolf. Shoot. Oh well i got to keep it low. **

**Leah Pov(very short)**

**I cant wait for the guys to hear this. We been depressed ever sence she left especially seth. Ah ha there they are still playing football. Leah:GUYS GUYS. I looked at seth letting him know not to say anything yet. Sam:what leah. Leah:I have a suprise for you guys later hey sam can we use your house. Sam:For what. Leah:Yes or no sam? Sam:Sure. Leah:Oh and im going to be late for patrole sam. Sam:No anything that cuts patrole thats a no. Leah:You might change your mind and im going at 1 oclock to get h... Seth:HALARIOUS SUPRISE! Leah:Sorry im so excited. Sam:U in this to seth? Seth:Welll...yeah. Sam:Fine. I cant believe it it has been six months scense she been home. Crap i forgot to ask her y and hows getting to the airport well cabs duh,what about the money. Oh well.**

**Home at last**

**Walcome to wolf lake airlines this is your pilot speaking my name is glenn quagmire and keep your phone off,seat belts on the whole time until landing sooo lets have a nice flight. Wow i cant beleive im on an airplane without mom and dad they are going to be soooo feriouse with me because they just got their baby back now shes gone because of some boy. Maybe i can pretend that airplanes and the night skys are like shooting stars to wish i was in bed at washington and edward was still trying to get me to be his GF but i bet he got one now i mean hes not that ugly hes just not that much my type i bet alot he got a GF man i cant wait to see her. **

**Luke Pov**

**What have i done. I stood thier in her empty room at 11 oclock. I need to get to wolf lake airport but i need to sneak. Man i hope i make it. I Took like million dollors out of my acount. "Exuse Me ladies and gental man airlines to washington is now here. Yes i made it. AYANA FOUND YOU. Ayana was in the line to give a lady her ticket but i was to late only thing i can do now is follow her into the plane. **

**Yes I made it home Ayana Pov**

**Wow its only 1:30 Leah will be here in 30 minutes. I walked to the luggage thing that turns in circles and found my black,pink,purple bags,suit cases,laptop,Everything. Luke:Ayana. Ayana:Shit luke what are u doing here. Luke:Im stopping u. Ayana:From what my ride will be here in 4 minutes. Luke:Who your "True mate". Ayana:See i knew i souldnt have told the whole story to presly. Luke:Actually i spyed on you two. Ayana:Luke Leave me alone go back with all the other girls. Luke:No and plus another plane back to wolf lake isnt until tomorrow night. Ayana:You should have thought of that before YOU came following me on the plane didnt you get the message that guy was singing u know what ever you say shes not going to give a crap. Luke:That was you. Ayana:Yeah i told him to say that to you not sing it but what ever it takes. Leah:YAYA THEIR YOU ARE. Ayana:LEE LEE! We hugged eachother so tight i thought i was flipping/transforming again. Ayana:Hey. Seth:YAYA WADUP HOMEY. Ayana:Seth sooooo what car do you guys have. Leah:Oh that car right thier is mine. WHOA she had a yellow sports car. Ayana:When did you get a yellow sports car. Leah:Two months ago. Ayana:Well luke whacha goina do now? Luke:I dont know. Seth:Whos he. Seth said it in discust like he hates him no matter what...like me (just kidding). Ayana:This is lucas cates one of my friends. Seth:You sure hes your friend? Ayana:Um yea. Leah:I thought you said you was coming alone. Ayana:Yea we bumped into eachother sooo he has some where to go can he sleep on your couch till tommorow night? Leah:Allright just cuz ur my girl/sister. Seth:Me too. Leah:Listen this ant no freakin lounge its only home to me seth and yaya. Luke:Were are your parents? Leah:My dad i dead and my mom is in the army for 6 to 7 more years. Luke:At least we have one thing in common that my dad died too. I looked at seth and i was kind of scared of him the way he was throwing daggers at luke because seth had always been my second father even though im 3 weeks older than him. Ayana:(whispered in seths ear) Calm down seth you dont want to phase. I touched his arm on mistake and he calmed down so much i thought he took a chill pill. Luke:Hey man what did i do to you. Seth:You hurt my yaya thats what. Luke:I would never hurt her yani knows that. Ohhhh no seths one other bad temp witch is really hard to get on unless he hates you is calling me another nickname and i dont know y. Seth:What did you call her. Luke:its not like i called her a bitch. No no no. Leah:BRO CALM DOWN NOW. I signaled a thank u to leah. She mouth u walcome. Seth grabbed my arm protactivly and stumped to the car. Man with them brown eyes,cute messy hair he looks like stark from house of night but his skin is tan which makes the other stark look bad in his style. Ayana:Seth calm down. Seth:Y THE FUCK DO U GUYS KEEP SAYING CALM DOWN I OBVIOUSLY DONT WANT THAT FUCKER AROUND MY YAYA. Leah:Ok ok seth please remember we have too go to sams house. Seth:Yea i know. Ayana:Sam oh gudy gudy i cant wait to c him. Luke:Whos sam? Seth:Non of your damn buisness. Ayana:Seth ur scaring me like this this isnt u dont let luke come to ur hard to get temper and he didnt do anything to u. Seth:Im sorry yaya i know im scaring u its just the u know scenses. Ayana:Its ok hes a wolf too. Leah and seth stared at luke with a crazy look on their faces. After that akward moment we finally got to la push. Ayana:Wow still the same as i remembered. Leah:Its only been six months girl come on theres sams house. I was shurly afraid of what was going to happen were they going to be mad sad or depressed again scense the last time i left? Luke:Its ok ayana. Ayana:I know. You can still read my mind? Luke:Yeah. this whole freaking time u been hearing my privet thoughts? Luke:Yea sorry. mayby seth was right about u he can keep and eye on u now. Luke:(mind) HA that little man. Oh no luke these are diffrent wolve thire quiluete asshole. Luke:(Mind)FUCK y didnt u tell me these wolvs are freaking huge ayana. Really you should see the size of my wolf im as huge as they are. Luke:What! Sam:What the fuck they sould be here by now. Leah:Well exuse me for the gift. Sam:Finally iv be.. Leah:yaya come in here. Here i go. Ayana:Hey every one. Everyone:YAYA! Sam:Leah y didnt u say it was yaya. Leah:Thats the suprise stupid and theirs more. Every one looked at me with smiles so hard man i swear if they were glass they would have broken. Ayana:Wellll ...im staying. I heard gaspes and the next thing u know im i a anti-wolf / bear hug and if this was a weapon it would have been a heck of a weapon. Paul:Is that true yaya ur staying. Ayana:Isnt that what i said. Quil:Yea man u need to go to the vet or something. Embry:Oh shut up quil ur dummber than a group of monkeys. That sended eveyone laughing. Luke:wow ur people are something. Sam:who are u? Luke:im lucas cates. Sam:Well hello lucas. Luke:I prefure luke please. QUIL:alright "luke" y r u here? Seth:(Whispered )Thats what i want to know. Luke:Ummm Im here on buisness and i bumped into ayana on the way. Ayana:yeah and hes staying for the night at leahs. Everyone looked at luke like he grown three more i may not like luke like three months ago but wow these people wont let me be with anyone out the rez like the one time i bought this boy over for a bond fire and the whole pack threw death glarres at him and i swear i think he peed his pantes because seth punched him because he touched my thats y we broke up. Ayana:Luke can i talk to u outside please. Seth:Oh hell no ur not going anywhere with him. Ayana:Seth let me talk to him for 50 seconds. Seth:If not 50 seconds im beatin yo ass luke. I rolled my eyes at seths over protectiveness ever scense we were even more of a baby play mates than suprising huh and u think me and luke are close well ever scense we were weeks old hes been protective of me. Ayana:Come on luke. Luke and i walked down la push beach together looking at the full moon with stars brightining its presents. Luke:yani your broadcasting. Ayana:So im talking about the moon silly. Luke:What did u want to talk about. **

**Seth Pov**

**Leah:Seth calm down they are just talking at the beach. Seth:Leah we dont even know this luke and ur just sitting here waiting for them. Embry:Yeah man cool off they wouldnt be doing eachother on the beach would they. Seth:Not while im their. Leah:Poor seth hey guys do you think seth is ayanas imprint. Sam:Yeup the need to be their for her. Leah:Chech. Sam:Over protectivness. Leah:Double check that. Sam:Nothing matters the most but her. Leah:Check... wait oh shit it is true they are imprinted both just dont know yet. Sam:Oh haha they willll know trust me. I walked behide a tree watching my yaya walk with another man man that pisses me off. Luke:What did u want to tell me yani. Ayana:Ummmm luke...dont come back cuz seth whitch is an over sized wolf comparied with yours u could be dead in seconds. Luke:I dont care that mother fer can go somewhere else. Ayana:See luke thats the problem i dont want him going any where else its just he never hurted me and he never did any other girl or feel passion with any other girl but...me. Luke:...I tryed to do good ayana. Ayana:No no your not their plenty of beautyful woman out here even better than wolf lake and he never flirted with them but if i took seth and the pack with me they would just push them by but u u give them what u want more than me. Then thats when i saw my baby cryin wait...did i just say baby. Luke:WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT I GIVE AND GAVE U EVERY THING I HAD. Ayana:NO LUKE U NEVER GAVE ME LOVE U NEVER GAVE ME UR VIGRINITY U NEVER GAVE ME UR PASSION OR SPARE TO OR TALK TO U JUST DO AROUD WITH ALL OF THOSE SLUTS IN STEAD OF ME LUKE ..SHIT. So she just ran the other right yaya come to me. I ran back to sams as fast as i could and man i was in time the whole pack came out. Seth:Guys guys wait somethings wrong with yaya i told u not to let her off with that fucker. Sam:What happened. Seth:Thats what happened.**

**GO AWAY ayana pov**

**I had enough of lucas cates for good and thats when our bond broke permenently. Crying all the way back to sams but really i was running back to seth. Seth:Thats what happened. Leah:Collin bready go back inside and play the game. Collin/bready:ok. Sam:Ayana whats wrong what happened. Ayana:Just ...keep luke away from me i hate him. Pack:Were with u yaya. They all looked at eachother wired. Leah:O...k... so were is this asshole going to sleep. Ayana:I dont care anymore. Seth:Thats my girl. Ayana:Seth please luke the girl fucker just ruined my day. Seth:I know thats y im here. Quil:How many girls do he fuck everyday cuz i smelled two day old sex on him. Ember:Yeah me too i thought i was imaginin it too. Leah:As weird as this may sound ayana but i thing your so called "friend" over there is pimpin u out. Luke:Hey guys. Luke shoot death glairs at me from eairlier and thats when i broke the fukin mind link too take the luke catse before i broke it. Ayana:Keep shootin daggers at me ull reagret it. Oh yessss he havet even seen my pelt color when i jumped to fast for him to see me. Seth:ummm luke what happened between u and um yaya here. Luke:non of ur damn buisness. Seth:Just to let u guys know hes a wolf too but wayyyy smaller then we are hahahaha and i know u know that i know what u said to her at the beach. Luke:u freaking spyer. Ayana:oh shut the hell up luke u did that too and acually im glad seth was there sethy can u tell them what happen simple for quil. Quil:yea yea. **

**seth:Remember what we smelled on luke. they all nodded. Seth:Well obviusly they argued about luke doin too many girls so now i say that ant right and i know damn well u two didnt bump into eachother cus u guys were on the same plane and u have no buisness cus u have no matireal so really u followed her FROM wolf lake am i correct and so u just want to stop her from coming here but u couldnt so u did follow her to take her back to wolf lake oohhhhhh chech mate. Leah:Daaaaaamn bro didnt know u had it in u. Seth:I have anythin when it comes to yaya. Sam:Wow howd u know seth. Seth:Obviouse u cant bump...oh god ur not turning into quil are u. Quil:Shut the fuck up seth. Luke:fine im gone. Ayana:ok. seth:lee me and ayana are going home ok. Leah:ok ill be there in a hour. **

**at peace**

**Ayana:Seth how old are u? Seth:18 ur 18 too ur just 10 weeks from me. Ayana:Yeah do u have a house phone. Seth:uhhh. yea its in the dinne. Ok 313-529-2515 ring ring. Mom:Hello is this leah. Ayana:Um mom its me ayana. Mom:WHAT THE HELL leah u better not pull that crap with me ayana is at home. Ayana:No mom im serious. Mom:oh my god jake come here ayana is in washington how did she get in washington? Dad:I dont know let me speak to her...hello. Ayana:Yea. Dad:You are in so much trouble how could u go back to washington without MY permission. Ayana:Dad wolf lake is too much and obviously i would have left any ways. Dad:What about school ayana what about graduation? Ayana:im goin back only when the time has come but iv been in washington for 2 hours im not coming back when the pack is treating me like family unlike wolf lake sooo im living with leah. Mom:Fine but...were coming back . Ayana:Oh no oh hell no stay there i need my space. Dad:You do need space ok huny u can stay but we are visiting and thats that. Ayana:ok bye. Dad/mom:bye. Seth:Yaya come here please. Ayana:Yes se...seth what did u do. Seth:Nothing i cant be shirtless and pantsless. Ayana:yea whatever. Seth:ayana come here i have to show you something. I walked over to seths soft big white bed and climed on it. Ayana:Yes. Seth:Kiss me. And i got so much into it before i knew it seth was in in the back of me doing wolf style and not dog dogs are natural spees but seth he had energy its like we almost broke the bed until we traded places and u know what happens... **

**Seth:Oh shit that was .zing. Ayana:You did most of the work. Seth:No we did it together. After what seth said i found him sleep beside i know im off topic but im going to ask seth later on why he looks kinda excextly like stark from HoN. I told u u did the most work butttt im hungry now. **

**And i am not going to sit here and my way to the kitchen i heard the tv was on. Ayana:who left the tv on. Luke:I did sorry. Ayana:Oh no its ok. Luke:Wanna watch tv with me? Ayana:Ummm sure. After watching a 19 min show it became aqward and i wanted to get back to seth. Luke:Sooooo u and seth had fun tonight. Ayana:What made u say that. Luke:Well i didnt hear that bed move for nothing. Well to tell u guys the truth i wasnt emberrissed. Ayana:yea. Luke:oh and was it good. Wait is he talking about me having sex with seth? Ayana:Luke what are u talking about. Luke:Ayana just say i... u know what im talking about...u and seth did it in his room. Oh ohhhh .. So now HE was angry at me for having sex with the man/boy i love and he did it with the ones he dont. Ayana:aaaand. Luke:Ugh ayana what are u thinking U SHOULD HAVE DONE IT WITH ME. Ayana:And be like the rest of the whores u fuck. Man if i didnt have sex with seth i would have BEEN yelling at luke for being in my bisnuss. Luke:U know what ayana. Seth:Whats going on he...YOU FUCKER GET OUT MY HOUSE. Luke:Yaya said it was ok and im staying. Seth:Fuck did u just call her. Luke:Asshole calm the fuck down. Ayana:STOP STOP LUKE UR ANTAGINIZING HIM JUST STOP BEFORE HE PHASES. Luke:Antaginizin my ass. Ayana:C thats y i left u U NEVER LISTEN GO AHEAD GET UR SELF KILLED. Seth:Get...out...NOW. Than i heard a rip of cloths. Luke:shit. Ayana:I told u luke now go. Seth growled and signaled for no and lets fight and that when both went outside and luke flipped. Seth laughed at his size i mean he isnt even half his size. Seth growled again for a warning for luke to back off scence he is smaller. Luke growled for a no. And they went at it. I was so angery at both of them so i phased and they both stop. My more than snow white pelt shined in the moon making me look like and angel and my eyes were hazel but filled with anger. Seth:Babe wha...how and when. Ayana:BOTH OF U TURN THE FUCK BACK NOW! They both phased looking at me in aw. Luke:How come u didnt tell me u were a white. Ayana:I cant trust u luke but scenc im here i can tell u a secret...I know were ruby is. Luke:TELL ME AYANA NOW. Ayana:Luke u freaking a hole u dont controle me im not ur type of wolf the only one that is MY alpha is sam not U thats what i tried to tell u. Luke:Im sorry. Leah:hey whats...yaya what happened how when and were. I rolled my eyes at leah for being a worrybot. I dicided to phase back nothing ill explane later. Luke:You dont need to tal... SLAP Ayana:SHUT THE FUCK UP LUKE I WASNT TALKING TO U. Luke looked at me in anger disbelef and seth was craking up. Luke:U didnt need to slap me either. Ayana:What ever it takes for u to listen or get away from me and my family and land. Luke:This is not ur land ayana. Sam:Acually it is now. Ayana:What do u mean now. Sam:Emilys pregnant and thier arnt anymore blacks out her but u sooo ur alpha now sorry ayana. Ayana:NO NO NO NO NO NO y cant seth be alpha. Sam:Hes not a black yaya and i already know u were a wolf. Ayana:How. Sam:Heat,u got bigger not fat,more muscials,more tan. Ayana:Wow i havent even noticed. Sam:when did u phase? ayana:about three months ago. Luke:U cant be alpha here u belong in wolf lake and what about bella and jacob? Everyone looked at me. Ayana:Well i called them last night and they said i can stay. Luke:WHAT u can go from wolf lake o hell no im not allowing it. Ayana:luke its already happening. Leah:yesss and your plane will be here in about 8 hours. Ayana:What time is it? Leah:Its 12:47. Ayana:Wellll ok lets go to the beach and hangout for this is problebly the last time u c me luke. Luke:Fine maybe the song is right no matter what i say u dont give a crap. Ayana:Well if u would listen to what people have to say and stop arguing first hand before people get a chance to know what your talking about or stop trying to persuade me then i would listen. Luke:i dont do that. Ayana:whatever lets jus...oh right u dont have any cloths didnt u pack anything luke. Luke:i had to maybe hurry up. When we made it at the beach i told seth that we can do it again without people knowing we did it after the beach party. Seth:Fine with me but i dont have any condoms. Ayana:Thats ok i wont get pregnent even if i did get pregnent...i would still be with u wait oh shit my graduation is next weeks wendsday whats today. Seth:Today is saterday dont worry u can take the exam here and go back on the plane tuesday but im coming with u. Ayana:ok thanks babe. Seth:ur welcome hunny. Ayana:Seth...did never mind ur not going to remember. Seth:Sure i have great memory even when im a baby. Ayana:Good...did u climb in a crib with me at all when we were babies. Seth:ummm yeah i did it before because u were crying. **

**~Flashback~**

**I was crying because i felt alone and my parents were gone and left me with a babysitter that i hate. Seth:wha u cwayin lil baby. Then thats when seth and i locked eyes and i was so amazed at his beauty i touched his forehead and blue and whiter and more powerful energy exploted from me and seth even more powerful than lukes. **

**~End flashback~**

**I found my mate**

**Ayana:Oh oh seth ur my mate. Seht:And your my imprint no wounder y i was so protective. Luke:Hey guys whats up happy im going. Seth:Yes. Ayana:Nahhh. I hit seth on the shoulder for being such a duch to luke. Seth:Sorry man. Luke:Nahhhh it alright just take care of my girl k. Seth:Oh dont worry i sure will. Seth gave me a peak on the chech. Ayana:Im going in the kitchen to help emily and the girls bye. Emily:I cant do this the meat wont thaw. Ayana:I can help fire. I felt fire rise upon me. Ayana:Thaw that meat over there. Emily:oh my god ur not a regular wolf are u. Ayana:no. my voice full with sadness. Emily:its ok they are going to figure it out any way. Ayana:sooo ur not mad or scared? Emily:oh havens no i live with an over sized wolf i can handle supernatural hunny. Ayana:fewww good. Kim:Yeah yaya its ok its alright cuz ur gunna make the boys go jealous. Ayana:I... know how im going to school. Emily:how oh how about we call alice cullen? Ayana:Sure can i have alices number. Emily:yeah here u go. Alice:Hello. Ayana:hey alice its ayana hows ur day. Alice:(gasped)ayana is that u oh my gosh its been too long. Ayana:Yeah hows edward? Alice:ummm hes o...fine here ayana someone wants to talk to u. Edward:Ayana hey since when did u get back in town? Ayana:yesterday. Edward:Can u come over today? Ayana:I will c edward. Edward:uhhh please Ayana:i will c i have to ask seth. Edward:y do u have to ask him? Ayana:Because edward i do now give the phone to alice. Alice:Hello. Ayana:Yeah hey can shop with me tomorrow for more cloths? Alice:YES of coures u dont even have to ask. Ayana:ok is edward ok. Alice:Well im not sure cursing is. Ayana:What is he mad for? Alice:Because the wolfs are keeping u for themselfs. Ayana:Well if he keeps that attitude im sure set... i mean the pack wont let me come over soon. Alice:ok ill tell him bye ayana nice to hear your voice. Ayana:yours to bye. Then the line went dead. :No. Thats all i heard from kim,emily,sophia(pauls imprint). Ayana:No what? Emily:No we are not going to let u go over to the man or should i put it vampire thats been trying to "hook up" with u nu uh not on our watch. Ayana:oh come on its not going to be just me and him his whole family is there and me and seth are imprinted i already know EMILY. Emily:alright fine but if that vampire put one flirty move on u ima make sure of it that seth rips his head off. Ayana:wow emily howd ya get so bold? Emily:Bunch of werewolvs. Sam:Hey we heard that and no yaya u cant go. Oh come on. Luke:I dont see anything wrong with it and yesss i know they are vampys. Thanks luke for once u see something. Seth:Yea yea u only want her from me shes not going. Ayana:Watch me hey luke scenc everyone here is so worried y dont u come with me Seth:OH HELL DOUBLE NO! Embry:chill dude come on guys let her go at least once. Seth:Fine. Leave it up to embry to convince some one. Ayana:Ok come on luke. Me and luke drove up to the cullens resedints and all the lights were on. I took a nice rap on the door and i swung open with edward on the other side. Ayana:Hello edward. Edward:Hello yaya. Ayana:Dont call me that im serious. Edward:Ewww what smells like two werewol...oh no not u too ayana. Ayana:yup hes one too but im a kind of different one. Esme:Come in come in move out the door way edward. Ayana:Hey guys. Alice came up to me and gave me a super vampire hug that was almost as tight as the wolfs wapon hug. Alice:ohh ayana its so good to c u finally. Luke didnt say anything but staire protectively at me. Link (me):Oh luke would u please stop staireing its ok they are not going to hurt me. Roslie:Ewwww what smells like dog ohhh look what the wolf draged in. Ayana:Be quiet roslie. Then roslie was chuckling sitting next to ohhhhh snaps look at my dareing partner emmet. Ayana:Yo emmet got any bets or dares yet. Emmet:Nope not yet im thinking. Alice:Sooo whos ur friend? Ayana(link):Say something. Luke:Im lucas but prefher luke. Alice:Well luke if u dont mind id like to talk to my frriend her. Luke:Fine. Then thats when alice dragged me up staires.**

**Luke POV**

**Alice a vampire or not if she hurt yani i swear ill rip her apart. Edward:(Growled)Dont hold ur self up dog shes not going to hurt her and my turns next i need to talk to her. Luke:Nope we need to go before the pack rips my throat out. Edward:I dont care hey can i talk to you in the kitchen for a minute. Now what the hell do u want. Edward:Just come in the kitchen. Ohhhh so u can read mines. Edward:whatever. Luke:ok what do u want. Edward:do u hate the other woves the ones that live on la push? Luke:wellll ...yea kinda. Edward:I hate them too dont worry ur not the only one. Luke:good cuz it looks like ur family likes them. Edward:They do only cuz we'v been throught so much scence bella lived here. Luke:Well what are u getting at? Edward: I think you should trick her to think ur spinding alone time with her then u bring her to a medow and thats when i come in and we both make her fall asleep then i spend alone time with her then u take her back to wolf lake because the wolves cant leave their territory and that meeans who ever she is falling for cant follow u but ill visit without them know. Luke:Woah woah slow down u want me to kiddnap my was suposed to be lover and my best friend no. Edward:come on man tell me u dont want alone time with her scenc when was the last time u were alone with her. Luke:ill think about it. Man this boy is...shit he can read minds. Edward:All except ayanas and bellas. Luke:Well looks like im more powerful than u. Edward:Thats bullshit. Luke:I can read bellas and ayanas mind well me and ayana have a special link than anyone else ha. Edward:fastinating. After that edward rudly stairing at me i heard laughter coming down stairs. Luke:ill do it. Edward:what changed ur mind. Luke:i want her back in wolf lake. Ayana:hey guys whatcha doin? Luke:nothing ayana hey before my plane gets here can we go into the forest first. Ayana:oh yea sure.**

**WHAT THE HELL!**

**Ayana POV**

**Ayana:Alice hear this look. :Hey can i talk to you in the kitchen?...:then u can take her back to wolf lake. :Whoa whoa u want me to kiddnap my suposde to be lover and my best friend. ...Ayana:Hey alice i think they are talking about kiddnaping me. Alice:No shit hey i got an ideas how about we pretend we are laughting about something because obiviously they are whispering making sure we dont hear and pretend we didnt hear them and go down stairs and get out of here to...humm go to the mall but we are going to tell them we are going to a park to chill. That is the most beatiful plain iv ever heard. Alice:I know right totally perfect i can tell by the way your jaw dropped. Ayana:oh shit sorry ok lets go 1...2...3 HAHAAHA. Then thats when it went quiet in the kitchen. Ayana:Hey guys whatcha doin? Good thing i broke the link but a little for him so he can hear my mind when i want to yesssss im a guinus. Luke:nothing hey ayana u want to go to the forest scence im leaving in a few? Ayana:Sure. Alice:Bye i was saying bye to all my friends alice gave me a wink to tell me its on or the plane is on while i was saying bye luke went to talk to edward somemore while that was happining me and alice made a plan B scence plan A didnt work. Luke:ready ayana. Ayana:Yup lets go. I gave alice a wink back to signal i got this. Ayana:So luke were are we going? Luke:to a medow so we are going to enter right here. Ayana:But thiers a path a really mistyrious path. Luke:Come on ayana lets go. And so we did i just really hope they know i know what thier plan is. Luke:ok here it is. Luke and I stood in a huge meadow with all types of colors in them and of course trees and the moon shining fully bright. Haha im glad i didnt tell u guys that ONE of my most powerful peaks are a full moon and i saw the most beautiful backround mountains that are filled with blue and out lined with black on the edges. Ayana:Wow u sure did pick a good spot too. Luke:Yeah...hey yani come here i have to tell u something. Ayana:im right here just tell me. Luke:No lay right here with me. Ayana:Ok. Luke then reach on to my leg and moved up to my...ok u know the word. Ayana:luke what are u doing? I know trying seduce me. Luke:having a good time with u oh and look i have a condom in my pocket. Ok who carrys a condom in thier pocket oh let me guess the man or boy that fucks every girl in the world. Luke went on top of me leaving me to look into his green earthy eyes that shined in the moon light. Oh come on ayana get ur shit together is this how he charms every girl into bed...maybe a YES. Ayana:luke stop get off. Luke started to kiss me even rubbing his hand on lil yaya.A moan came uncontrolably out of my mouth and yes this was part of thier plan to make sure seth catches m...WAIT DAMN IT. Ayana:luke get the fuck off now. Luke:no bitch u stay here and let me do u and take u back to wolf lake. Ayana:what happened to my best friend luke and the guy thats suppsoed to like me? Luke:if i cant get u that oversized beast cant so im stealing u now shut up and pull your pants down. Ayana:FUCK NO IM MORE POWERFUL THAN U AND YET U HAVE THE BALLS TO OVER POWER ME U AND EDWARD YES EDWARD ARE A FOOL FOR THIS PLAN. Edward:Just do what he says ayana and u wont get hurt. What the fuck. Ayana:Edward how could u and luke u too. Luke:We are tired of not being able to make love of so called u call if i do fuck so now that u keep saying all i do is FUCK girls im going to show u a diffrence of love and fuck. Ayana:um not this girl u aint. Edward:im warning u ayana. Edward suprised me that he pulled out alice DAMN he can read her mind y did u think about it alice. With luke still on top of me except his pants and underwear was off and is "Buddy" was in front of me. Luke:suck it and edward take alice somewhere im busy. Alice:NOOOOOO. Edward:shut up ungreatful bitch always so perky ill give u something perky about. Alice:edward stop this isnt u. Edward:hell yeah it is iv been to fuckin coped up been oh perfect cullen i want something bad in my life like u. Alice:i never... Edward:SHUT UP. I saw a man...no a monster take my best friend away probibly to hurt her. Ayana:if ur going to do me use the condom. Luke:oh no baby the speed im going to go we wont need these now suck. And i did. Luke:thats right keep being the good little yani u r. Ayana:no this has to stop please. Damn it the the suns not down till 10minutes. Luke:Shut the ...u know what take pants off now. I couldnt transform because i didnt want to hurt him but in 10 minutes that going to change as u c im the child of the star that was born in another world reborn again here but thank y mother nyx she let my keep all the powers in the world. But in full moon im not myself aspecely here thats y every full moon i go out to eat humans but the homeless ones hahaha pretty bowl right. But most of all my crazy side isnt a nice side. Luke:SUCK NOT THINK. And i did counting the minutes i can already fell power. only 5 more. .now. Ayana:fine dont say i warned u. Luke rubbed his "Buddy" aginst mine. I couldnt help moaning it just came and i enjoyed it until the time will come 4 more. Then i felt something so good i looked down and there luke was entering my areas of things. Luke:Damn i should have did this a long time ago. Going forward and back i screamed luke. Luke:thats right yani say it. There it is my final help the full moon then thats hen i felt crazyness inside of me rise to boil over me. So i just moaned in pleasur but turned out a cry for losing my saneness. Luke:ayana. Then i felt him slide out of my things filling something hot and liquid on my area. Ayana:luke...run...please run HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Shit no no no luke run. Ayana:asshole im going to kill you. Ayana:(link)luke run the full moon is in control. Then i heard clothes rip and i saw a reflect of mself in lukes eyes that i had a red cresent moon on my forhead. Ayana:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA RUN LITTLE BOY LETS PLA CRAZY RUNAWAY SNACK SHALE WE. Damn it i have to stop but i cant oh please keep running luke please. Ayana:I WILL KILL ANYONE IN MY TERRITORY HAHAHAHAHAAAAA EDWARD U SON OF A BITCH HAHAHAAA. Edward:What the heck. Alice:ur in for it nooooow. Edward:Who is that. Alice:ul c. I saw alice back up into a bush which means my que to let myself go well here i go.**

**WILD SIDE**

**Ayana:Ow ow ow my head. Seth:ayana are u ok. Ayana:What happened i just blacked out. Seth:I dont know but the cullens house is making my nose shrink. Ayana:Where am i? Seth:at the cullens. Ayana:Give me alice where is she. Alice:im right here hunny open your eyes. And i did.I was in carliles docter room. Ayana:Alice what happened wheres luke and edward. Alice:I dont know but uscared the shit out of me u were so wild i never seen anything like it. Ayana:what happened? Alice:Well when u let ur self go wild i mean wow u almost ate edward but he ranaway across the boarder line to canada somewhere and i cant see where because luke is with him problibly trying to make a plan. Ayana:Did i hurt anyone? Alice:yea u hurt luke and edward u almost KILLED them but lucky for them they got away. Ayana:oh no. Seth:Dont worry alpha we will sort this out. Ayana:Wait im alpha now? Seth:yup emily is 100% pregnent sooo new alpha were going to have a plan? Ayana:yea get the pack and the cullens were having a meeting including sam.**

**To Be Continued**

**Be ready for the battel of the wolfs as they go at it just because of a one time special girl What will happene next? **

**Next Book**

**Wolf in control**


End file.
